Montase
by bananaprincess
Summary: "Kamu tidak bisa menerbangkan tebing dan istana sekaligus seperti itu. Ini menggelikan," ujar Lloyd Asplund pada Schneizel. Cerita pendek dari sejarah panjang Damocles. Science (Fan)Fiction Day 2016 Challenge


**Montase (Hikayat Damocles)**

 _Code Geass: Lelouch of Rebellion - Sunrise, Gorō Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi, & Clamp_

Ditulis untuk Science (Fan)fiction day 2016 merayakan ulang tahun opa Isaac Asimov (2 Januari) dan HIH Schneizel el Britannia (12 Januari).

* * *

 _"Only the dead have seen the end of war."_

– George Santayana

* * *

 **1998 a.t.b.**

"Kamu nggak mungkin jadi astronaut."

Kalimat itu diucapkan jujur, meski tidak begitu polos. Sejenak dan kesunyian kembali melingkungi di antara rak buku-rak buku raksasa dan pilar-pilar pualam yang menyangga atap penuh lukisan indah. Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos jendela besar, menggarisi permukaan Perpustakaan Istana Pendragon yang mengilat.

"Kakekku menyetujui program Prometheus untuk misi ke Mars. Mereka akan memulai segera," jawab Schneizel acuh tak acuh. Tubuh bocah delapan tahun itu menengkurap di lantai marmer. Tak peduli meski dingin menggigiti kulitnya.

"Aku sudah membaca mengenai proyek tersebut. Tapi Maharaja pasti menginginkanmu menjadi diplomat, gubernur, atau perdana menteri." Anak lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Schneizel kembali bersuara. _Merecoki_. Kacamata tebal dan besar menggantung di wajah mungilnya. Sambil bersandar ke tangga kayu di samping rak buku, dia agak menjinjit untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang digambar sang pangeran.

"Dua puluh tahun lagi, Asplund, mereka sudah bisa mendirikan istana dan sekolah di sana. Aku akan jadi Gubernur Koloni Mars. Aku akan membangun pesawatku sendiri. Yang besar. Yang bisa memuat banyak orang. Kamu akan jadi kepala divisi riset teknologiku." Schneizel menanggapi sekenanya. Jari-jarinya menggerakkan pensil. Sesekali menghapus garis yang sudah ada. Menambahkan setrip lain hingga citra itu kini agak tampak bentuknya.

"Oke. Aku akan membantumu _._ Kamu butuh hab, kargo, dan modul propulsi. Kamu tidak bisa menerbangkan tebing dan istana sekaligus seperti itu. Ini menggelikan." Si kacamata, Asplund menggeser—mendorong paksa Schneizel. Menguasai pensil dan buku si pangeran. Menyetip sedikit angka dari perhitungan persamaan roket Tsiolkovskii yang dicorat-coret Schneizel di samping desain pesawat luar angkasanya.

Mata Schneizel membola. "Tidak, tidak. Delta-V-nya sudah tepat. Apa yang kamu lakukan, Asplund?!" Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu mencoba merebut kertas hitungnya dengan sengit.

"Kamu baru saja mengangkatku jadi kepala divisi risetmu!" Asplund berkilah dan berkelit cepat. Dia terkekeh, menimpa hitung-hitungan Schneizel yang rapi dengan tulisannya yang tidak keruan.

"Kembalikan padaku, _**kampret**_!"

Lloyd Asplund terbeliak. Diam dan mangap. "Bartleeyyyy! Bartley! Kamu harus dengar yang barusan dikatakan Pangeran Kedua!" Jeritan itu melengking. Menghamburkan kelengangan yang tadi pekat.

Schneizel mendelik dan menerjang Asplund. Anak lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu mengelak sigap. Berlari ke ujung lorong antara dua rak buku raksasa tersebut.

"Dia akan menghukummu kalau tahu ngomong begitu," Asplund tergelak sampai membungkuk-bungkuk dan memegangi perutnya. Rambut ikal kelabunya berguncang berantakan.

Kaki kecil Schneizel bergerak lagi. Ujung sepatunya menyepak novel _The World Set Free_. Buku yang sudah menguning itu menghantam bagian bawah tangga kayu. Asplund tertawa lebih keras. Schneizel mengepalkan tangan. Menatap gusar anak lelaki yang menulisi lagi kertas hitungnya sambil berdiri.

Saat itulah Schneizel bertindak. Menyergap dengan penuh ketepatan. Jemarinya mencapai tepi lembaran. Sejenak kedua anak itu saling tarik. Saling menyunggingkan tatapan bengis. Kertas tipis itu pun tak bisa menahan lebih lama kekuatan yang mengganjur dari dua sisi. Menyebabkan keduanya terhuyung dan menjerit dramatis. Yang tersisa hanya potongan kertas di tangan masing-masing.

Suara langkah kaki membisukan mereka. Sudah terlalu dekat dan tak bisa menghindar. Keduanya mengumpat tanpa suara, menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Pangeran Schneizel, Lord Asplund, ada apa?" Bartley bertanya dengan panik dari balik rak buku. Pria tambun berseragam militer itu menyalang ngeri. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?! Kalian belum boleh mengunjungi bagian perpustakaan yang ini. Aku akan melaporkannya kepada Yang Mulia Anneliese."

* * *

 **2000 a.t.b.**

Schneizel berhenti mengguratkan pensil. Derap kaki itu makin nyaring. Dia melipat dan menyelipkan kertas catatannya ke dalam buku bersampul hitam. Menumpuknya di bawah _Mahabharata_. Dua orang bicara di balik pintu perpustakaan rumahnya. Bukan pelayan, penjaga, atau saudara-saudaranya. Schneizel menyingkap _Spaceship Handbook_ , pada halaman acak yang menampilkan diagram pesawat Apollo. Dia menariknya dan menambahkan marginalia di pinggir halaman saat pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

Tanpa melihat pun dia tahu siapa yang berkunjung. Dia meneruskan menggambar pesawatnya. Mengerling pada tangan kurus yang menggeser _Space Propulsion and Analysis Design_ , lalu menggantikannya dengan tiga tumpuk buku. _Foundation_. Schneizel sudah membaca buku yang pertama, tapi memilih menyelesaikan _The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire_ terlebih dahulu. _Isinya sama saja. Huh._

"Ibuku menitipkan salam untukmu. Dia bilang aku harus datang berkunjung sebelum aku masuk ke sekolah asrama minggu depan." Asplund mencomot sepotong éclair. "PR dari mentormu lagi? Siapa? Lord Szilard? Lord Cumberbatch?"

Schneizel berdecak. "Berisik," gumamnya pelan. Dia menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit, menutupi kertasnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil terus menggambar. Bukan tugas dari mentor yang dikerjakannya sekarang. Semua masih tertumpuk rapi, belum ingin Schneizel sentuh. Kecuali Profesor Nolan, guru-gurunya membosankan—protes pun tak ada gunanya. Pelajaran-pelajaran itu adalah kewajiban dari ayahnya, yang kini Maharaja Britannia. Tak ada yang bisa membantah kata-kata beliau.

"Kamu ingin membuatnya terus melayang tanpa batas waktu? Gravitasi akan menyeret tebing dan istanamu itu ke bawah lagi dan lagi." Asplund kembali berkomentar.

"Mengapung, Asplund. Mengapung." Schneizel mengoreksi, mendekatkan buku yang tadi disingkirkan Asplund.

"Kamu _mengapung_ di permukaan air!" Asplund mendebat alot.

"Mengapung. Pokoknya _**mengapung**_!" seru Schneizel ngotot.

Seruan Schneizel menyenyapkan ruangan. Derak jendela yang tertiup angin mengisi jeda itu. Schneizel membalik bukunya, menambahkan catatan di kertas gambarnya. Beberapa kalimat dan dia berhenti—baru menyadari jika menuliskannya dalam bahasa Latin. Mencoret semuanya dan menggantinya dengan bahasa Inggris.

Asplund mendengus dan bersedekap. "Kamu butuh banyak sekali Sakuradite untuk itu," katanya, menunjuk pinggiran kertas Schneizel.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya," sahut Schneizel mengibaskan tangan Asplund. Dia mengigit sepotong éclair dan menjilati sisa cokelat di ujung jarinya.

"Kandungan Sakuradite di Area 4 dan Area 6 menipis. Maharaja mengalokasikan semuanya untuk pengembangan robot humanoid berpilot dan kendaraan tempur." Asplund mendorong posisi kacamatanya agar kembali tepat. Dia mengelus-elus keningnya.

"Aku akan meminta Bartley menyisihkannya untukku. Dan ayahmu." Schneizel akhirnya berhenti menggambar—mendesain, lebih tepatnya. Ada noda cokelat di bagian bawah kertas gambarnya. Dia menggarukkan pensil ke dahinya, lalu meletakkannya. "Aku hanya belum menemukan cara sederhana untuk menyimpan itu."

"Ah, tentu saja bisa. Itu gampang." Asplund yang berdiri menggelukkan punggung menyeringai kecil. "Tapi butuh banyak uang untuk membuat itu."

"Aku punya," katanya jenuh. Dia menghela napas panjang dan memangku wajah. Tatapannya menembus jendela-jendela besar perpustakaan. Di luar sana, mawar-mawar bermacam warna mekar di bawah sinar matahari musim semi. Tanpa sengaja Schneizel menyenggol tumpukan buku lain di dekatnya. Buku catatan bersampul kulit itu jatuh ke lantai bersama _Mahabharata_.

"Maharaja pasti akan tahu. Menurutmu Beliau tidak akan peduli dan melarangmu?"

Schneizel mengetuk-ngetuk halaman buku. "Dia mungkin tidak akan peduli. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi Britannia dan merencanakan invasi ke Indochina sekarang. Tapi, aku akan bicara pada ayahku. Tenang saja."

Anak sepuluh tahun itu meloncat dari kursi dan memunguti buku-bukunya sendiri. Dia mendekap buku hitam peninggalan ibunya. Maharani Anneliese el Britannia meninggal karena _sakit_. Untuk bangsa semaju Britannia, sakit adalah penyebab kematian yang langka bagi keluarga kerajaan. Tapi kadang itu terjadi. Atau, seseorang mendalangi itu terjadi.

* * *

 **2004 a.t.b.**

"Bagaimana pertemuan dengan delegasi Euro-Britannia dan Uni Eropa?" tanya Asplund saat Schneizel memarkirkan Hummer itu sembarang. Halaman parkir yang sangat luas itu memang hanya bagi mereka. Milik gedung yang dulunya pernah jaya. Kini catnya terkelupas, putihnya disesaki kusam dan hitam. Ujung-ujung atapnya menggantung dan nyaris ambruk.

Schneizel meloncat dari kabin, membanting pintu tanpa menjawab. Kepalanya tunduk menahan terjangan angin Stepa Kazakh. Kedua tangannya dibenamkan di saku mantel biru gelapnya.

"Membosankan. Seperti biasanya," seru Schneizel saat mereka mencapai bangunan terbengkalai. "Orang-orang berlidah ular."

"Dan kamu akan jadi salah satu yang seperti mereka," sahut Asplund berdiri menggigil, membiarkan tudung jaketnya menutupi kepalanya.

"Yap. Aku belajar banyak dari mereka. Dididik langsung oleh ahlinya."

Angin musim gugur berkesiur. Menggiring kegaduhan dari logam-logam rombeng yang hidup segan mati tak mau di bekas hanggar pesawat luar angkasa ini. Sebagian bangunan ini gagal melawan terjangan badai besar dua tahun lalu, lalu diabaikan begitu saja. Kompleks peluncuran itu menjadi kawasan tak berpenghuni di tengah gurun. Sebenarnya ada petugas yang ditugaskan merawat, namun Schneizel tak melihat satu pun orang ketika tadi masuk ke sini.

"Baikonur yang malang." Schneizel menengadah di bawah atap yang menganga ke langit. Mendung pekat bergulung menambah kesuraman. Dia melangkahi puing-puing, menghampiri sosok kesepian di tengah ruangan.

"Bartley dan Bismarck akan mencari kita." Suara Lloyd Asplund menggeletar.

Langkah Schneizel tak berhenti. Dia meloncati sebuah besi panjang. Menyingkirkan potongan tangga kekuningan yang bengkok. Hembusan udara dingin makin mencekat. Padahal syalnya sudah melingkar erat dan mantelnya terkancing rapat.

"Dan Darlton akan merampok waktu berharga kita untuk berlatih memiloti _knightmare_."

"Aku menikmati main-main dengan _knightmare_ ," katanya, terpaku. Perut raksasa Apollo memanjang di atasnya. Pesawat yang tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk meluncur ke luar angkasa. Tubuh putih pesawat itu berselimut tabir debu. Sebuah tangga terletak dekat lubang palka yang terbuka. Apakah petugas Cosmodrome yang meninggalkan itu di sini, atau penyusup ilegal sepertinya, Schneizel tak pernah tahu.

Pandangannya menajam kala mengawasi sekeliling. Berat revolver di balik mantel mendesak rusuknya. Bartley seharusnya lebih hati-hati menyimpan senjatanya. Tapi terima kasih untuk itu, Schneizel mungkin membutuhkannya di sini. Kakinya kembali menjejak. Asplund mengorek-ngorek reruntuhan dengan berisik. Schneizel tersandung kepingan atap, menyenggol tangga logam tujuannya. Debu-debu berjatuhan ke muka dan pakaiannya. Schneizel mengusap wajah pucatnya yang makin merah, mendaki sambil menyumpah.

Lewat pintu pelekah yang cukup besar, Schneizel menjulurkan tubuh empat belas tahunnya yang kini lebih jangkung dibanding Asplund. Melongok ke dalam pesawat yang sudah menjadi artefak. Udara pengap bercampur lebu merangsek pernapasannya. Pekat oleh aroma besi tua dan karat. Membuatnya bersin berkali-kali. Badan pesawat itu seakan berguncang sesaat. Gelisah merasuki benaknya. Tubuhnya menegang. Dia bergeming, meyakinkan jika rongga besi itu tidak akan jatuh. Telinganya kembali menangkap deru angin dari luar. Dia bernapas lega dan menggosok hidung bangirnya yang gatal. Matanya pedih dan berair. Ini pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

"Oi Schnitzel, sisa bangunan ini bisa runtuh sewaktu-waktu. Maharaja akan melenyapkan seluruh klan Asplund hanya karena puteranya yang paling brilian memaksaku menemaninya ke sini lalu celaka karena kesleborannya sendiri!"

Seruan Asplund hanya samar-samar di telinga Schneizel. Dia ingin merangkak lebih jauh ke perut pesawat itu, namun urung. Sekali lagi dia mencermati seluruh bagian pesawat yang tersapu penglihatannya, lalu menarik badannya yang ramping.

Lolongan anjing bersahutan. Asplund terperanjat, berlari tersaruk-saruk menuju tangga. Schneizel terbahak-bahak. Asplund yang geram melayangkan potongan kerikil. Hampir saja kerikil itu mengenai Schneizel, sebelum jatuh di dekat kakinya. Dia memungutnya. Permukaan kasar potongan dinding itu menyisakan remah di permukaan sarung tangan hitamnya.

Bulan lalu, ketika dia berkunjung ke sebuah sekolah di Area 6, kepalanya nyaris jadi sasaran lontaran batu. Pelakunya langsung dibekuk, seorang _honorary Britannian_ yang menyalangnya buas. Remaja itu sempat memakinya sebagai ' _Britannia terkutuk. Darah busuk!_ '. Ibu anak itu menangis di depan istana dan memohon pengampunan pada Schneizel. Hukuman tembak pun dibatalkan. Dua hari kemudian remaja itu digantung di alun-alun depan Istana Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires.

"Hey, Asplund, aku membayangkan tameng—bukan berbentuk fisik, tapi berupa medan gaya. Jika robot-robot _knightmare_ ingin sukses di pertempuran, mereka akan sangat membutuhkan itu." Dia duduk di puncak tangga. Membiarkan mantel dan celananya kotor.

Asplund melipat tangan di dada. "Bisa kita kerjakan nanti. Kamu juga belum ngasih hitungan partikel kompositmu itu."

Schneizel membersihkan serdak di rambut pirangnya. Membuatnya awut-awutan kembali. "Akan kuberikan setelah selesai menemani si tua Herbert tur Uni Eropa, oke. Aku akan menyelesaikannya," katanya setengah memohon.

Mata ungunya menatap sekeliling. Tempat ini pernah dielu-elukan sebagai gerbang menuju masa depan. Sebelum akhirnya kemuliaannya luruh karena Britannia mengalihkan fokus pengembangan teknologi pada robot tempur humanoid _knightmare_. Mesin kelahi. Mengabaikan rencana jangka panjang kolonisasi orbit dan Mars.

"Aku suka tempat ini. Eksotik. Aku mau kita mulai dari sini. Aku membangun pesawatku. Kamu membangun _knightmare_ -mu."

"Secara teknis, Kazakhtan adalah bagian Federasi Tiongkok. Kalian hanya menyewa Baikonur saja."

Schneizel menyunggingkan cengiran sembari turun dengan cekatan. "Aku punya rencana. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum datang ke sini. Aku akan mengajukan proposal strategi aneksasi tempat ini dan Jepang kepada Herbert. Dia akan menyukainya. Kita akan dapat keduanya, Baikonur dan Sakuradite."

" _Edan."_

"Bartley bisa memotong lidahmu kalau dengar kata yang kamu gunakan kepadaku barusan, Asplund."

* * *

 **2013 a.t.b.**

Pandangan Schneizel menjelajah sekitar Von Britannia Space Center. Jalur-jalur berkerikil putih membelah rerumputan hijau dan reservoir. Sebuah _crawler-transporter_ mengangkut roket dari gedung perakitan menuju landasan 40-A. Jauh ke depan lagi, ombak Samudra Atlantik terus mengempas Pantai Neptune. "Profesor Lloyd Asplund. Jauh lebih keren daripada Earl Asplund, kan? Aku nggak mungkin bisa menyamai itu," pujinya penuh kebanggaan.

Asplund melepas kacamata, mengelapnya dengan ujung lengan turtleneck hijau tuanya. "Pujian yang menggetarkan dari Perdana Menteri termuda Britannia, eh dunia?" sahutnya sarkastik dan memakai kacamatanya lagi. Lebih tipis, tapi masih sama besar seperti lima belas tahun lalu. "Tapi sebenarnya kamu bisa, kan? Mundur sebagai PM, lanjutkan Ph.D.-mu, lalu _aha aha..._ tidak akan sulit bagimu. Profesor Schneizel el Britannia kedengaran lebih mentereng daripada Perdana Menteri Schneizel."

Arah tatapan keduanya ke tujuan yang sama—kepala roket yang berada beberapa meter di samping mereka. Memandang ujung roket itu dari gang sempit bagian teratas struktur pencagak landasan peluncuran 40-B tak semegah mengaguminya dari bawah. Schneizel memindahkan amatan, pada lantai kuning bergaris hitam. _Yellow brick road_ , lintasan terakhir yang dilewati para astronaut sebelum masuk ke _white room_ dan duduk di kapsul yang meluncurkan mereka ke luar angkasa. Tempat yang tepat untuk menghindari hilir mudik teknisi yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan di sisi lain struktur.

"Jadi, cita-citamu menjadi Gubernur Koloni Mars musnah sudah," celetuk Asplund.

"Huh." Schneizel mengusap rambutnya. Mencoba merapikannya lagi. Angin berhasil mengacaknya kembali. Setelah beberapa jenak, dia berhenti berusaha. "Hari itu, ketika menyaksikan Pandora terbang menuju Mars dari Baikonur Cosmodrome, aku kira sekarang kita sudah punya koloni di sana." Schneizel menegakkan kerah mantel abu-abunya. Cuaca di sini lebih dingin daripada yang dia kira.

"Proyek Prometheus yang berakhir tragis."

"Publik kehilangan minat. Setelah Pandora tiba di Mars—ya, kita memenangkan persaingan penjelajahan luar angkasa melawan Federasi Tiongkok. Selesai sampai di situ. Terlebih setelah Kaisar Jiang Wei jatuh sakit dan Dewan Eunuch memegang pemerintahan—mereka mengubah prioritas. Senat Britannia tidak akan mengambil risiko untuk mendorong program itu terus berjalan, tak ada untungnya bagi mereka. Aku pun tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa persetujuan Senat dan House of Lords."

"Setidaknya kamu bisa mempertahankan program tanpa awak," ujar Asplund, berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tepian gang. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk selusur.

"Hanya memanfaatkan hakku sebagai pangeran," jawab Schneizel tersenyum.

"Semua karena perang."

Bibir Schneizel menipis, keningnya berkerut. "Menurutmu begitu? Britannia tidak sedang berperang dengan siapa pun sekarang." Perlawanan Korea usai beberapa bulan lalu. Keunggulan teknologi Britannia dan kecemerlangan strategi Schneizel menghasilkan kemenangan telak. Beberapa hari lalu dia mendeklarasikan semenanjung tersebut sebagai Area 16 dari Kekaisaran Britannia. Tak ada lagi perang _hari ini_.

Asplund mengangkat bahu dan mencibir. "Selalu ada tanah baru yang akan kalian buru. Hanya yang mati yang bisa melihat akhir dari perang."

"Perang adalah sejarah manusia. Salah satu bentuk negosiasi, salah satu cara untuk kompromi." Schneizel menggenggam langkan. Jari-jarinya membeku. Buku-buku tangannya memucat. Dia tidak ingat kapan melepas sarung tangan kulit yang tadi dipakainya. Tapi itu terasa lebih baik.

Baik seperti tiap kali dia bisa menghindari perang. Perang selalu jadi pilihan terakhir. Setelah perang besar di Pasifik empat tahun lalu, Schneizel selalu mendahulukan pendekatan persuasif. Lidahnya sudah berganti ular. Kecakapan angkanya berganti muslihat kata-kata. "Kamu juga benar, perang memang bisnis yang menjanjikan."

Produksi massal _knightmare frame_ (KMF) dan bidang terkait militer menyerap kebutuhan tenaga kerja hingga 11%. Perang juga mengakselerasi perkembangan teknologi. Lima generasi KMF dalam 20 tahun dan minggu lalu Schneizel meninjau prototip generasi keenam—baru akan diproduksi tahun depan. Dia sudah punya rencana pemanfaatan teknologi tersebut.

Di antara generasi ketiga dan prototip generasi keenam, Schneizel dan Asplund pernah mengajukan rancangan KMF. Sembilan tahun lalu serasa baru kemarin. Rancangan KMF berjiwa muda dan supermukhtahir itu melawan desain Reuben Ashford yang mengedepankan efisiensi dan biaya terjangkau. Desain mereka dengan kemampuan terbang, pelindung, dan senjata plasma ditolak mentah-mentah—' _prematur, biaya tinggi, belum ada teknologi untuk memproduksi massal, dan lebih baik kalian kembali ke sekolah!_ '.

Presentasi iseng tersebut membuahkan Asplund beasiswa Colchester Imperial College dan lulus cepat dari sekolah. Sementara Schneizel harus tetap bersekolah selama setahun tahun sisanya. Namun tugas dari Maharaja untuk mendampingi Aldous Herbert, Perdana Menteri Britannia saat itu membuatnya seringkali absen. Untung dia diluluskan dan diterima di Pendragon Imperial University. Belum genap setahun usahanya meraih Ph.D. di bidang Sejarah, Maharaja Britannia menitahkannya menjabat Perdana Menteri.

Di antara semua event tersebut, pertemuan Schneizel dan Asplund jarang terjadi. Schenizel fokus pada kuliahnya. Membangun karier politiknya sebagai deputi junior perdana menteri. Asplund sendiri selalu malas menghadiri bermacam jamuan adiwangsa dan perayaan di Pendragon. Dia baru muncul lagi di inaugurasi Schneizel sebagai Perdana Menteri tahun lalu. Mengingatkan Schneizel tentang kalkulasi dan desain meriam hadron yang tak kunjung selesai setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Masih memikirkan Baikonur?" tanya Asplund.

Schneizel bergeming. Pandangannya mengikuti dua ekor burung yang menukik ke danau buatan. Rencana aneksasi Baikonur yang diajukannya kepada Aldous Herbert gagal total. Dia dihukum memahami sejarah Tiongkok dari masa Dinasti Qin sampai Jiang. Sementara itu, pengambilalihan Jepang berjalan mulus di tahun 2010 a.t.b., tapi Schneizel harus kehilangan dua saudara terdekatnya di sana.

"Kita sudah punya tempat ini, Kourou, Vanderberg. Meski aku tetap menyukai Baikonur yang magis. Dan masih menginginkannya." Dia merogoh sarung tangan hitamnya dalam saku mantel. Menggunakannya tergesa sambil mengecek arloji. Dia harus menemui direktur Britannia Space Agency dan perwakilan badan intelejen yang sudah menunggu. "Cetak biru Camelot masih kausimpan?"

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana harus membuangnya." Asplund mengacak rambutnya. Melangkah ke pangkal gang. "Aku memperjuangkan itu. Namun divisi riset militer bahkan masih menggangap desain tersebut sulit diwujudkan. Aku merasa mereka menahanku di sana karena khawatir aku membocorkan keisengan kita itu pada pihak luar."

"Keluar saja dari pekerjaanmu," saran Schneizel.

Asplund berhenti menyelusur dan menghadang Schneizel. Matanya menyipit di balik kacamata besarnya. "Aha, aha, beritahu aku rencanamu. Alasan yang membuatmu _memerintahkan_ ku untuk terbang dari Los Angeles ke Florida."

Schneizel tersenyum. Telepon genggamnya bergetar di kantong mantel. "Sebut saja Camelot, seperti proyek rahasia kita dulu. Bagian independen dari divisi riset Departemen Pertahanan dan Militer. Di bawah dan didanai olehku langsung. Tertarik?"

"Jika aku menolak, kamu akan mengirim Bartley untuk menyeretku dari Pangkalan Militer California, kan?"

* * *

 **2017 a.t.b.**

Kerlap-kerlip dari Pulau Shikine kelihatan berbeda dari ruang baca Schneizel di Avalon. Pesawat induk yang jadi alat transportasi pribadinya itu mengapung di atas Pulau Kamine, Kepulauan Izu. Dia meneruskan membaca rancangan agenda kunjungannya ke Federasi Tiongkok, serta laporan situasi terkini dari Area 18 dan 20. Belum usai dengan kertas kerja tersebut, pintu ruangannya terbuka.

"Penembak hadron-nya..." Asplund melambaikan kertas di tangannya.

Schneizel meletakkan berkasnya. Menyeringai pada Asplund. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya dua jam lalu," katanya sembari menuang scotch ke dua gelas kristal.

Tubuh Asplund menegak. Hidungnya mengembang. " _Bangsat._ Kenapa minta aku menyempurnakannya lagi?! Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk ini alih-alih menginspeksi ulang Lancelot yang nyaris kau hancurkan dengan _hadron_." Asplund menggerutu dengan muka tertekuk.

"Aku ingin melihat meriam hadron Gawain dan _blaze luminous_ Avalon bekerja. Sekaligus menumpas akar gerakan separatis di Area 11," ujar Schneizel mengangkat alis dan menahan tawa. Menyerahkan satu gelas di tangannya.

Asplund menolak, malah mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari saku celananya dan menyalakan sebatang. Schneizel menukar gelas tadi dengan yang belum terpakai, menaruhnya dekat Asplund.

Cahaya dalam ruangan meremang. Yang tersisa hanya penerangan dari _holotable_. Schneizel menyentuh tabletnya. Proyeksi tiga dimensi muncul. Bersinar kebiruan, membentuk sebuah objek. Saat objek itu mengambang dan berpusar, layar hologram lain menyembul dan mengisi sisi yang kosong. Menampilkan catatan dan tabulasi.

"Kamu mau mencuri istana dan potongan tubir?" Asplund mengisap rokoknya. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya. "Komentarku tidak berubah. Ini menggelikan. Aku kira kamu berniat membuat benteng. Benteng udara. _Huh_." Asap berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya.

Schneizel tersenyum tipis. Mengisi gelasnya lagi. Dia mengambil miniatur yang sudah dia cetak sebelumnya dari laci meja kerja. Serupa dengan yang pernah disketsakannya sewaktu kecil. Ilustrasi yang inspirasinya dicuri dari lukisan di langit-langit Perpustakaan Istana Pendragon. Lukisan itu lebih indah. Namun miniatur di tangannya terasa nyata. Sepotong tebing yang menjunjung kastel di atasnya.

Dia melemparkan itu pada Asplund yang menangkapnya dengan tepat. "Damocles."

 _Benteng udara_ _ **Damocles**_ _._ Kedengaran bagus. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Mereka menyelesaikan teori Sistem Pengapungan dua tahun lalu. Avalon menjadi pesawat angkut-militer pertama yang mengadaptasi teknologi tersebut. Berturut-turut, mereka juga mewujudkan perisai elektromagnetik— _blaze luminous_. Melengkapi senjata partikel komposit yang ternyata belum sesukses yang diharapkan. Semua itu akan diterapkan pada tiap unit KMF produksi terbaru dan juga untuk Damocles.

"Apa lagi?" tanya si kurus berkacamata. Badannya maju mundur, bergerak-gerak di sekeliling meja. Membungkuk dan merunduk untuk menilik desain itu dari dekat.

"Kamu bisa membesarkan detailnya." Schneizel melahap sepotong éclair.

"Aku tahu." Asplund menimbang-nimbang miniatur Damocles. Melayangkannya di depan matanya. "Aku cuma ingin lihat dari segala sisi. Ini absurd. Tapi aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Percuma saja protes. Kamu pasti juga sudah memikirkan semua detailnya. Ah, kamu memanggilku ke sini karena ada hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu, kan. Berapa banyak stok Sakuradite yang akan kamu sediakan?"

"Untuk lima tahun."

"Itu bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk berlayar ke Mars."

"Aku mungkin ingin berlibur lebih jauh."

"Halah, tahi angin! Kamu nggak mungkin meninggalkan mainanmu di sini!" Asplund mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Dia menyentuh bagian bawah Damocles yang berupa struktur logam. "Tempat ini?"

 _Level 42._

"Menyimpan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Asplund memperbesar bagian tersebut dan menyelia interiornya yang masih kosong.

"Sesuatu yang menarik."

Mereka bersemuka dari sisi meja yang berbeda. Sejenak hanya ada desis ujung rokok yang membara. Menggoda Schneizel untuk ikut merokok, tapi sudah lama sekali sejak dia melakukannya.

"Kamu familier dengan Pusat Riset In Vogue di Texas?" sambung Schneizel, memindahkan piring éclair dari meja kerjanya. "Mereka sukses membuktikan keberadaan partikel baru dari Model Standar. Aku yakin kamu sudah membaca tentang itu di _Nature_ atau jurnal lain."

Asplund mengamati Schneizel. Bibirnya melekat rapat.

Schenizel menaruh piring éclair di pojok _holotable_ , menyibak tampilan hologram. "Mereka juga berhasil menciptakan beberapa gram antimateri," lanjutnya.

"Itu tidak disebutkan di mana-mana." Asplund menyipitkan mata. Mencerna informasi yang baru didengarnya. "Ah, jadi Damocles dan akselerator partikel raksasa itulah yang membuatmu memotong dana untuk Camelot."

"Aku punya harapan besar pada _synchrotron_ tersebut." Schneizel membuka data lain, grafik dan angka tergeser oleh foto udara dari bangunan besar berbentuk donat. "Antimateri sangat _potensial_. Kandungan energinya lebih unggul dibanding lainnya pada massa yang sama. Kendalanya ada di mahalnya biaya produksi dan metode penyimpanannya."

Asplund mendorong posisi kacamatanya. Tatapannya terfokus pada video simulasi yang membandingkan efek ledakan dari Sakuradite dan antimateri. "Hmm... kamu membutuhkannya dengan segera?"

"Kegagalan meriam hadron dan pencurian purwarupa Gawain di Pulau Kamine, menjamin kelangsungan aksi pemberontak di Area 11. Kelompok resistansi di Uni Eropa juga cukup menyulitkan invasi Britannia. Serta rencana kudeta dari Euro-Britannia. Mereka akan mengulang aksinya lagi. Mereka butuh didisiplinkan." Schneizel berhenti sejenak. Memandangi lapisan cairan keemasan di dasar gelasnya. "Kemampuan Sakuradite sudah jelas, tapi massa kritisnya kurang ekonomis dan praktis. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih efektif, yang seperti... kamu ingat anugerah yang diberikan Parasurama kepada Karna. Sebuah _brahmastra_?"

"Aku tidak pernah berhasil menamatkan _Mahabharata_. Tapi aku ingat itu. Aku ingat kamu menceritakan tentang senjata pamungkas itu." Asplund memijit dahinya. Memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Menatap Schneizel lekat-lekat. "Aha, aha! Aku tahu sesuatu. Tapi aku butuh uang dan persetujuanmu."

"Kamu menghabiskan uangku untuk proyek-proyek Camelot. Lancelot. Gawain. Avalon."

"Ini sesuatu," tegas Asplund antusias sambil membentangkan tangannya. Tubuh kurusnya berguncang dan bergoyang ekspresif. Berjalan mengitari meja dan memutar tubuhnya, lalu berhenti di depan Schneizel. "Kamu selangkah lagi menaklukkan seluruh Uni Eropa. Kamu akan punya dua pertiga dunia di sakumu. Modalmu akan balik lagi. Percayalah padaku, _Schnitzel_." Mata Asplund berbinar-binar seraya menudingkan jarinya.

"Aku akan minta Bartley memotong lidahmu, sekali lagi kamu memanggilku begitu."

Asplund tergelak. Dia mengambil pensil dan tablet. Persamaan legendaris Albert Einstein tampil di layar hologram. Disusul corat-coret reaksi uranium-235 dan neutron. "Padukan ini dengan Sakuradite."

"Nuklir fisi?" tanya Schneizel, suaranya tertahan. "Mengapa kita tidak pernah memikirkan itu?"

"Seseorang memberiku ide. Yah, itu karena kamu punya pasokan Sakuradite yang tak terbatas. Yang sebenarnya dalam beberapa puluh tahun mendatang jumlahnya akan ada di ambang krisis. Kecuali, kalian menemukan sumber Sakuradite baru."

"Kami sedang mengatasi itu," ucap Schneizel cepat. Bola mata ungunya menatap tajam pada layar hologram. "Jadi, proses fisi dan Sakuradite?"

Asplund cengar-cengir dan menggambar reaksinya dengan cepat. Sinar matanya berpendaran oleh antusiasme. "Yap. Itu konsep awalnya. Ledakan Sakuradite akan memacu proses fisi berantai. _Boom._ Mungkin itu yang selama ini kamu cari."

* * *

 **Mei, 2018 a.t.b.**

Paginya dimulai dengan sepotong éclair. Manis cokelat dan lembut krim lumer di mulutnya. Schneizel mengunyah pelan, membiarkan rasa menyenangkan itu tinggal lebih lama. Avalon masih melayang di atas Tokyo. Langitnya begitu biru dan jernih, jauh berbeda dengan semalam.

Dia masih punya waktu sebentar di sini sebelum harus memimpin _briefing_ penanganan situasi darurat Area 11 dan menghadiri konferensi pers. Tangannya menjangkau cangkir berisi kopi yang sebagian panasnya sudah menguap. Menyesapnya perlahan sembari menelusuri jalanan Permukiman Tokyo dari balik jendela ruang baca. Sepagi ini biasanya jalan raya itu akan ramai. Kali ini sepi. Hanya beberapa KMF berpatroli, serta ambulans kecokelatan dan kendaraan militer hilir mudik. Setelah enam tahun, Schneizel harus merevisi status Area 11 yang tadinya stabil kembali ke ' _correctional_ '.

Dia baru menghabiskan potongan éclair kedua ketika Asplund masuk tanpa izin. Mukanya kusut dan tunduk. Mantel putih panjangnya ternoda di sana-sini.

"Bagaimana Lancelot?"

Asplund menghela napas panjang. "Jadi rongsokan," katanya, mengawang karpet di bawah sepatunya. "Tapi syukurlah, komponen terbaik Lancelot bisa selamat. Secara fisik."

Schneizel mengulurkan secangkir kopi untuk Asplund.

" _Sorry_ ," kata pria berkacamata itu. "Semua seharusnya tidak terjadi kalau dia mendengarkanku. Dasar bocah keras kepala."

Schneizel mengerutkan kening. Jarang-jarang Asplund menggerutu akan kelakukan _devicer_ andalannya itu. "Setidaknya, malam tadi kita mendapatkan pertunjukan yang menghibur. Mengagumkan, kan?"

"Aku ingin bilang begitu, tapi Cecile pasti membunuhku. Dia lebih sadis dibanding Bartley," ujar Asplund, melepas kacamatanya. Kali ini mengeluhkan salah satu rekan kerja andalannya.

"Hush. Jendral Bartley sudah mati," tegur Schneizel, menyeruput kopinya. Pahit mengaburkan manis yang tadi tinggal di lidahnya. Bahunya menegang. Empat puluh delapan jam terakhir dilewatkannya nyaris tanpa istirahat.

Ketenangan ruangan itu terusik. Asplund berdiri di pinggir _holotable_. Mengamati holografik dengan tatapan setengah antusias dan hampa. Schneizel menggelapkan jendela-jendela. Temaram menyebar, kecuali di tengah ruangan. Video tiga dimensi itu mengulang peristiwa menjelang subuh tadi.

 _ **FLEIJA.**_

Setiap kali, nama itu menggiring ingatan Schneizel pada _Freyja_ , dewi kejelitaan dan cinta, perang dan kematian, dari mitologi Nordik. Yang semalam dilihatnya juga berupa kecantikan. Cahaya merah muda yang begitu lembut. Cahaya yang secerlang seribu matahari. Yang menelan dan membinasakan semua dalam jangkauannya

Pendar cemerlang bola api itu lesap. Sisanya asap. Seluruh yang ada di sekeliling situ diempas dorongan yang begitu kuat. Didera panas dahsyat. Diguncang oleh kekosongan yang mendadak ada. Segalanya terjadi dalam hitungan menit.

"Ledakan malam tadi hanya 10% dari kemampuan maksimal." Schneizel menyimpul senyum, menyentuhkan jarinya ke layar hologram. Jaring-jaring tipis kebiruan itu mengatur ulang bentuknya. Memadat, menghasilkan video lain. Simulasi itu berjalan dalam hening. Kelahiran bola cahaya merah muda yang sama. Kali ini menggeramus lebih rakus. "Jika aku melepaskan pembatasnya. Seratus persen."

Tubuh Asplund menegak. Karut marut roman mukanya berganti kekakuan. Pandangannya terpancang pada ilustrasi cekungan yang muncul karena FLEIJA. "Dengan seratus persen kamu mendapatkan kawah berdiameter 80-120 kilometer dengan kedalaman mencapai 13 kilometer. Seluruh Permukiman Tokyo bisa lenyap tak bersisa. Itu juga cukup untuk memunahkan Pendragon. Dalam sekali serang. Bahkan _blaze luminous_ pun tidak akan berarti dalam cakupan ledakan." Asplund mereguk kopinya. Mengernyit, memandangi itu dengan aneh dan kembali menatap Schneizel.

Senyap berhimpun di ruangan itu sekali lagi. Asplund mengusirnya. "Haruskah aku bilang selamat? Satu ledakan. Tiga puluh lima juta korban jiwa. Sepuluh juta meninggal dan sisanya terluka serta tidak diketahui nasibnya. Mungkin mereka ikut menghilang, menguap. Menjadi udara segar yang kita hirup pagi ini," katanya, menarik napas panjang dan menggosok hidungnya.

"Belum saatnya." Schneizel menyentuh layar. Cahaya dari _holotable_ berkisar, memunculkan rancangan benda berbentuk tabung. Sejenak dan selubung silinder itu terbuka dan memisah menjadi tiga bagian. Schneizel mengambil satu lagi éclair, mengunyahnya sambil mengamati silinder itu kembali menyatu. Sejenak, dan lingkungan sekitar silinder itu berganti dengan peta tiga dimensi kota Tokyo.

Asplund mengerutkan kening dan bersedekap. Mengamati silinder yang sebesar tangan orang dewasa itu meluncur dan meledak. Garis-garis hologram itu kembali bergolak, bergerak ke tepi, lalu pecah berkeping-keping. Sementara yang tersisa dari kota itu cuma cekungan sangat lebar. Seluruh kawasan Saitama, Teluk Tokyo hingga Chiba hilang dari pandangan.

Asplund menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Pangeran, kamu benar-benar mengecewakan dunia sains. Mereka sedang menunggu In Vogue menemukan partikel baru. Dan kamu menyuruh In Vogue menunda itu demi ini?"

Schneizel tertawa kecil. "Penelitian partikel itu bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Dunia bergerak terlalu cepat..."

"Maksudmu, kamu menggerakkannya terlalu cepat..." Asplund memotong Schneizel, menunjuknya dengan potongan éclair terakhir. "Aku tahu kamu tidak akan puas hanya dengan FLEIJA, tapi tidak kukira secepat ini. Kamu selalu tiga langkah di depan kami semua."

"Ini sama sekalit tidak sulit. Aku memodifikasi desain awal FLEIJA. Menambahkan antimateri. Membuatnya sedikit lebih kuat." Perhatian Schneizel tertuju pada notifikasi surel baru. Dia mendekatkan dan membuka emailnya segera. "Hanya tiga kali daya ledak FLEIJA dalam kondisi normal. Dua kali lebih besar dibanding letusan Krakatau 1883. Tanpa gas beracun, tanpa abu. Tanpa radiasi radioaktif berbahaya."

Statistik dampak ledakan FLEIJA semalam memenuhi layar hologram. Beberapa tabulasi kemerahan muncul bersamaan. Jumlah korban jiwa menyamai angka dari Perang Pasifik I dan II. Sementara rekapitulasi kerusakan infrastruktur dan kerugian materiil mendekati perkiraan Schneizel. Semua sudah dia antisipasi. Pada lampiran lain, dia hanya berdecak. Mengambil tabletnya dan menambahi poin-poin upaya penanggulangan. Melanjutkannya dengan membuat memo untuk beberapa orang.

Asplund berjalan ke sisi ruangan, bersandar ke kaca jendela. "Tanpa radiasi radioaktif berbahaya. Itu pencapaian yang tidak bisa aku raih. _Bravo_ untukmu dan In Vogue." Dia memakan potongan éclair yang sejak tadi hanya dipeganginya. "Aku dengar In Vogue melimpahkan produksi FLEIJA ke Institut Toromo, kamu butuh lebih banyak lagi _untuk_ Damocles?"

Schneizel berhenti menulis. Wajahnya terangkat, menoleh pada Asplund. "Sebagian manusia begitu bebal dan sulit mengerti keinginan orang lain. Mereka tidak cukup diberi contoh sekali atau dua kali saja."

"Butuh waktu untuk memperoleh kuantitas yang kamu targetkan."

"Ya. Tapi kamu tidak perlu memusingkan itu, Asplund." Schneizel selesai dengan semua memonya. Mengembalikan tampilan layar ke peta tiga dimensi Tokyo. Titik-titik jingga berlabel bergerak di atas kota, melintas dekat Avalon yang tetap diam.

Schneizel meraih cangkirnya dan menghampiri Asplund, ikut mengamati lubang besar di tengah Permukiman Tokyo. Tepiannya penuh deretan panjang kantong mayat dan seliweran paramedis. Dua pesawat kecil dan beberapa KMF terbang rendah membantu evakuasi.

Luka yang pantas. Konflik tanpa henti di Area 11 selama dua tahun terakhir menyebabkan kematian dua adiknya. Pemberontak tidak puas hanya dengan itu. Mereka terus menyalakan gejolak. Sebelum pertempuran semalam dimulai, Schneizel sudah mengabarkan mereka tentang FLEIJA. Peringatan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu, mereka bersikeras berjuang demi kemerdekaan Jepang sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Schneizel menjunjung cangkirnya. Menghabiskan sisa kopi di sana dalam sekali teguk. "Ada kalanya satu orang harus disingkirkan demi keselamatan orang banyak. Ada masanya sebuah kota harus dimusnahkan agar wabah penyakit tidak menyebar. Untuk sesuatu yang besar, butuh pengorbanan yang tidak sederhana, Asplund. FLEIJA akan jadi katalis untuk mengakhiri perang yang ada sekarang."

* * *

 **Juni, 2018 a.t.b.**

Di bawah jagat timur bersaput rona lembayung, kendaraan itu melintas. Meski penerangan jalan temaram, Range Rover itu bermanuver halus menghindari kubangan. Derunya berhenti sesaat kemudian, saat SUV hitam itu diparkirkan sesuka hati di dekat sebuah tiang lampu yang miring.

Cahaya remang menembus kabin. Schneizel mengamati kegelapan yang mengepung. Meraba bagian bawah jok, menyerahkan sepucuk senjata api otomatis kepada penumpang di sebelahnya. Dia sendiri selalu membawa miliknya.

"Ada yang ingin mencelakai kita?" Asplund menyimpan pistol itu di balik jaketnya.

Schneizel melingkarkan syal biru tua di lehernya. "Hanya ada biksu di sini. Tapi, menjadi mantan pangeran dan perdana menteri tidak melunturkan niat sebagian orang untuk memecahkan kepalaku," katanya, mendorong pintu mobil dan turun.

Dingin mengecup kulit tangan dan wajahnya. Udara pekat oleh aroma sisa hujan, campuran tanah basah dan daun segar khas tropis. Ranting-ranting pepohonan berdersik ketika mereka bergerak. Langkah mereka berbaur dengan nyanyian tonggeret dan ceriwisnya burung-burung.

Schneizel memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku mantel wolnya. Menuju jembatan yang membelah kanal buatan. Merasakan kerasnya lantai batu di bawah sepatu bot kulit yang digunakannya. Asplund berusaha menyamai langkahnya. Wajah lelaki itu penuh oleh kebingungan.

"Kamu memintaku datang ke Area 13. Aku kira kita akan langsung ke Institut Toromo. Mengapa kita ke sini? Apa kamu menemukan reruntuhan kuno mistis yang sama dengan di Pulau Kamine? Tunggu, _Schnitz..._ , aduh, Yang Mulia Pangeran, ini Institut Toromo?" Asplund bicara dengan cepat.

Schneizel berhenti dan bersandar di salah satu pilar batu yang berembun. Menunggu Asplund yang berjalan terburu dan terengah-engah. Mereka melintasi gapura itu berbarengan. "Ini bukan Institut Toromo. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu."

Dari lorong gapura batu yang tidak panjang itu, langit terlihat penuh rona meriah. Jingga, ungu, merah muda, semua padu. Menara-menara kuil mulai tampak. Menjadi latar puncak menara itu, sebuah bayangan gelap dan menjulang. Mengangkasa, menguasai sebagian cakrawala di permulaan hari. Mereka keluar dari lorong gelap, melangkah sejenak dan berhenti pada setapak di antara dua kolam penuh lotus.

Selama berada di Area 13, Schneizel beberapa kali berkunjung ke sini. Pada salah satu kedatangannya, dia menghabiskan sehari untuk membaca relief Perang Kurukshetra—perang saudara antara Pandawa dan Kurawa dalam _Mahabharata_. Seorang biksu yang sangat tua menemaninya dalam diam. Menawarinya makan siang sederhana. Biksu itu menceritakan pelariannya dari Tiongkok dan betapa bersyukurnya dia ketika Britannia mengubah tempat ini dari lokasi wisata massal menjadi _enclave_.

"Ini absurd." Asplund berkata lirih, sambil menurunkan kacamatanya dan mengucek matanya. "Absurd. Aku kira bayangan aneh itu bagian dari kuil."

Schneizel tersenyum. "Sekarang kamu tahu."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Tapi rasanya aneh melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri." Asplund tertawa dan mendongak. "Kurang intimidatif, tau. Tampangnya seperti spesies hibrida persilangan istana dan senjata pemusnah massal."

"Kamu bilang dulu mustahil."

" _Sigh_. Oke, oke, kamu menang, _Schnitzel_. Dunia akan terpesona."

"Orang-orang akan tunduk padanya."

Keduanya membisu, mengentalkan ketenangan yang ada. Kuil kuno itu seakan tak tersentuh hiruk pikuk dunia luar. Di sini, ganasnya peperangan terasa semu. Hanya jangkrik yang masih berderik. Angin semilir terus bertiup. Namun tanpa ada yang menghentikan, perang akan menghampiri. Tempat ini mungkin tidak akan selamat untuk kedua kalinya.

Mereka menghadap ke timur, menyongsong matahari yang merangkak pelan. Perhatian mereka bukan pada surya, melainkan figur itu. Jauh melampaui pucuk tertinggi menara Angkor Wat. Tegap dan meraksasa. Seakan ada gergasi yang membubungkan pedang mainannya ke udara.

Bagi Schneizel, pemandangan itu begitu magis.

"Jika kamu mendambakan takhta, kamu bisa pulang sekarang. Ke Pendragon. Karena aku harus kembali dan membereskan Lancelot Albion." Asplund menyebutkan KMF andalannya yang juga prototip dari generasi kesembilan.

Schneizel menyeka rambutnya. Menarik syalnya dan menjejalkanya di kantong mantel. "Tidak tertarik. Adikku sudah membunuh ayah kami. Takhta Britannia adalah haknya. Dia akan kembali untuk mengklaim miliknya."

Asplund menyalakan rokok. "Kurasa itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Aku baru saja menerima memo dari 'Maharaja' untuk menambahkan sistem persenjataan dan perlindungan di Avalon, pesawatmu itu, serta seluruh pesawat tempur dan _knightmare frame_ milik Britannia."

"Dia sangat butuh bantuanmu," bilang Schneizel kalem, "dan akan memintamu membuat anti-FLEIJA."

Asplund terkekeh panjang. "Hei, aku tidak keberatan mati karena FLEIJA atau bom antimaterimu. Instan. Menguap begitu saja." Kata-katanya berlompatan bersama asap.

Asap itu bergulung, cerai berai oleh angin dan lesap karena cahaya matahari yang makin terang. Kini bayangan raksasa itu punya bentuk. Menjadikan menara-menara Angkor Wat tak ubahnya kuncup teratai mungil. Sosok itu melangit menembus awan-awan tipis. Seperti benda ajaib yang datang dari negeri fantasi. Hulunya berupa kastel putih. Kubah birunya gemerlapan laksana manikam. Singgasananya berupa sepotong tebing.

Schneizel menengadah. Berada di luar kastel itu membuatnya merasa kecil. Di sini, dia bisa mengamati seluruh tubuh Damocles. Kukuh dari ujung hulu ledak hingga puncak menara. Istana dan tebing itu berdiri di atas struktur logam. Pondasi metal yang memberi kesan berbahaya. Yang menampilkan sosok Damocles bagaikan _cyborg_.

"Dia akan mencapai Mars?" tanya Asplund.

"Dia mampu. Namun aku akan menempatkannya cukup di orbit. Posisi ideal untuk melepaskan FLEIJA ke lokasi-lokasi yang menjadi target."

"Apa kamu benar-benar harus melakukan itu? Bahkan jika harus berhadapan dengan saudaramu sendiri?" Asplund duduk di langkan batu. Mengamati Schneizel dari balik kepulan asap rokoknya. "Selama manusia punya opini dan keinginan yang berbeda-beda, kedamaian tak akan pernah ada. Kamu tidak bisa membuat semua orang mengikuti keinginanmu."

Schneizel membalas tatapan Asplund. Sekelibat memori melintas, dari pertemuannya dengan banyak orang, kunjungannya ke berbagai tempat. Semua itu mengabur, hilang menjadi potongan kenangan tanpa suara, bermuara pada satu pengertian. Keinginan dan keserakahan selalu sejalan. Dia menemukan lagi suaranya setelah beberapa saat. "Pada dasarnya, keinginan semua manusia adalah sama. Yakni merindukan kebahagiaan. Sebagian manusia akan lebih memilih kedamaian dan kebahagiaan di atas hal lain, misalnya kebebasan. Perang dan teror yang ada saat ini menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengusir seluruh hal buruk yang ada jika tidak punya tenggang rasa?"

Derap kaki membisukan Schneizel. Dia menoleh, serombongan biksu berjalan beriringan, bercakap pelan. Jubah mereka makin berkilauan oleh paparan cahaya matahari. Mereka memberi salam ramah padanya dan Asplund. Schneizel tak yakin mereka mengenali dirinya. Bagi mereka, Schneizel hanya sekadar orang asing di Siem Reap yang mungkin bekerja untuk Institut Toromo.

Schneizel berdiri di samping selusur. Memperhatikan kolam berisi padma-padma merah jambu. Permukaan airnya merefleksikan menara-menara kuil seperti cermin. Sinar matahari menghangatkan wajahnya. "Aku melakukan semua ini bukan untukku, adikku, atau ayahku. Aku melakukannya untuk semua orang. Untuk kehendak yang kamu bilang muskil itu. Ini merupakan tugas yang sulit. Keberadaan Damocles sebagai sebuah sistem dan kekuatan mutlak akan mampu mewujudkannya."

"Tapi, setidaknya aku benar untuk satu hal, kan?"

Pandangan mereka bersirobok. Schneizel beralih, kembali pada Damocles yang sekitar udaranya berselubung kemilau kehijauan— _blaze luminous_. Perisai elektromagnetik itu tak akan memberi siapapun izin untuk menyentuhnya. Juga, akan melindungi puluhan FLEIJA yang terkandung dalam struktur logam di perut Damocles. Mereka harus dijaga dengan baik sebelum tiba waktu menunaikan tugas.

"Kamu nggak mungkin jadi astronaut. Atau, mungkin kamu memang tidak benar-benar menginginkan pergi ke Mars."

Schneizel mengabaikan ocehan Asplund. Melangkahkan kakinya pada setapak menuju bangunan utama kuil. Mengerling sekali lagi pada Damocles. Dia tersenyum. Damocles akan menjadi simbol yang membawa kedamaian. Orang-orang akan membangun kehidupan yang lebih baik dan punya kesempatan memulai segalanya dari awal lagi.

Perang akan berakhir. Dan dia bisa pergi.

* * *

" _Nothing ends,_ _Adrian_ _._ _Nothing ever ends_ _."_

– Dr. Manhattan, _Watchmen_

* * *

 _Pringsewu, 15 Desember 2070 – 1 Januari 2071 a.t.b._

Terima kasih ninda dan danis yang bantu-bantu ini itu.

Berusaha bikin sains di Code Geass berdasarkan dunia nyata, tapi tetap berakhir dengan yadda yadaa yadaa.

Catatan:

1\. _Schnitzel_ , daging tipis digoreng dengan tepung dan remah roti khas Austria.

2\. Semua judul buku di atas ada di dunia nyata (tahun terbit dalam Masehi/AD). _The World Set Free_ (H.G. Wells, 1914), _Mahabharata_ (Begawan Wyasa), _Spaceship Handbook_ (Jack Hagerty, Jon C. Rogers, 2001), _Space Propulsion and Analysis Design_ (Ronald Humble, Gregory Henry, Wiley Larson, 1995), _Foundation_ (Isaac Asimov, 1951), dan _The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire_ (Edward Gibbon, 1776).


End file.
